111715 - A Serios Apology
07:01 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:01 -- 07:01 GG: This. Is. A. Bit. Awkward. Considering. It. Was. Not. That. Long. Ago. Since. I.... Miss. Aaisha. I. Am. Sorry.... 07:01 AT: ... 07:01 AT: i am upset serios 07:02 GG: I. Can. Understand.... 07:03 GG: I.... Was. Not. Certain. On. A. Proper. Course. Of. Action. To. Everything. That. Was. Going. On.... I. Was. Taking. Everything. Onto. Myself. Without. Consulting. Anyone. Else.... 07:03 AT: yes 07:04 GG: I. Was. Letting. My. Fear. Of. What. May. Happen. In. These. Concerns. Rule. Over. Me. When. I. Should. Have. Been. Direct. To. Begin. With. 07:05 AT: yes and do you realize what that did 07:06 GG: ....I. Can. Not. Imagine. The. Pain. You. Felt.... 07:07 AT: serios you were the only one i trusted 07:07 AT: for two sweeps 07:07 AT: and to have you walk away so easily? 07:07 AT: crushing is more accurate 07:08 GG: I.... Did. Not. Intend. That.... I. Know. That. Is. The. Result.... But.... I. Was. Trying.... 07:09 GG: I. Was. Trying. To. Protect. You. From. My. Own. Potential. Mistakes.... 07:09 GG: And. In. Trying. To. Protect. You. Created. A. Worse. Mistake. 07:10 AT: yes and your own potential mistakes... 07:10 AT: are you talking about libby coming after us if you die? 07:10 GG: Possibly.... I. Was. Not. Certain. If. It. Would. Stay. At. That. Or. If. It. Could. Eventually.... 07:12 AT: that is not your mistake 07:12 AT: that is libby's 07:12 AT: and that makes me very angry 07:14 GG: I.... Do. Not. Know. What. To. Say. To. That.... I. Plan. To. Take. Mr. Aesona'S. Advice. And. Directly. Asking. Her. About. How. Much. Of. This. Is. The. Primer.... And. To. Confront. Her. About. How. I. Was. Afraid. Of. The. Possibilities.... 07:17 AT: yes that sounds reasonable 07:17 AT: im getting really tired of them ignoring our culture 07:17 AT: because im sure when she was talking to you it was about you being her partner wasnt it? 07:18 GG: Admittedly. She. Had. Said. She. Understood. It.... But. With. The. Recent. Things. She. Said. I. Had. Started. To. Grow. Worried. If. She. Ever. Changed. Her. Mind. On. It.... 07:19 AT: yes 07:19 AT: becuse what the fuck 07:19 AT: you dont kill everyone who considering you a fucking FRIEND because your QUADRANT DIED 07:19 AT: fuCKING EXCUSE ME 07:20 GG: Yes. That. Is. Indeed. Rather. Extreme.... 07:20 AT: not to mention a huge violation of trust 07:20 AT: uGH 07:23 GG: I. Still. Feel. Flush. For. Her. Though.... If. It. Is. Not. Wrong. To. Say. So.... 07:29 AT: no 07:29 GG: In. All. Of. This. I. Hope. She. Can. Be. Made. To. Understand. That. She. Is. Being. Extreme.... To. Be. Able. To. Perhaps. Leave. Behind. Some. Of. The. Thoughts. Of. Her. People'S. Society. 07:29 AT: i am still flush for nyarla even if sometimes he can be riduclous but yes 07:31 AT: both of our cultures cant win out over the other if were to get along 07:32 GG: I. Will. Try. To. Express. This. To. Her.... 07:32 GG: In. The. Mean. Time.... If. There. Is. Anything. I. Can. Do. To. Make. Up. For. My. Transgressions... 07:33 GG: I. Should. Not. Have. Abandoned. My. Friend.... 07:33 AT: just be direct, and dont do that again no 07:34 AT: no you shouldnt you kno how i am with the whole trust thing 07:35 GG: Yes. I. Know.... And. You. Were. Definitely. Wrong. With. What. You. Said. A. Long. Time. Ago..... It. Was. Not. Definitely. You. That. Did. Not. Deserve. Me. But. Me. Who. Does. Not. Deserve. You. And. Mr. Aesona. As. Friends.... 07:37 AT: thats not it either its just 07:37 AT: if i wasnt a fuchsia 07:37 AT: i probably wouldnt be having as hard a time with this 07:39 AT: or at least with this sign 07:39 AT: its not your fault serios 07:40 GG: I. Still. Could. Have. Handled. Things. Better. On. All. Fronts.... 07:41 AT: dont beat yourself up 07:41 AT: about it 07:41 AT: libby shouldve known that would drive you into a corner 07:41 AT: just 07:41 AT: if you want to make up for it dont do it again 07:44 GG: I. Promise.... I. Will. Not. Abandon. You.... Or. Any. Other. Of. Our. Other. Friends.... 07:44 GG: Not. Again. 07:47 AT: good 07:47 AT: i 07:47 AT: will be holding you to that serios calier 07:48 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. I. Could. Call. Myself. That. Name. If. I. Ever. Made. A. Repeat. Of. My. Actions.... 07:48 AT: even more reason why you should avoid them 07:50 GG: Once. Again. I. Am. Sorry. For. The. Pain.... The. Crushing. Pain. That. I. Caused. You.... 07:52 AT: thank you your apology is accepted 07:54 GG: Thank. You. Miss. Aaisha.... 07:54 AT: :) 07:56 GG: I. Am. Trying. To. Understand. If. I. Should. Return. The. :)... It. Does. Not. Seem. To. Come. Up. As. Often. In. Social. Protocols. As. Other. Symbols.... 07:57 AT: lmao yes you could return the :) right now 07:58 AT: it is a smiley face silly 07:58 GG: I. Did. Understand. That.... 07:58 GG: :) 07:58 AT: :))) 07:58 GG: .... 07:58 GG: That. One. I. Am. Confused. On. 07:59 AT: it is an extreme smiley 07:59 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. I. Am. That. Smiley. Yet. Myself.... But. I. Am. Still. Quite. Happy. To. See. That. You. Are. 07:59 AT: hehe yes lorrea and nyarla helped 08:00 AT: oh lorrea might pester you in a bit 08:00 AT: uuh i suppose i can head that off 08:00 GG: I. See.... I. Hope. She. Is. Feeling. Better. After. Her. Own. Episode.... 08:00 AT: yea shes doing better! 08:02 GG: I. Suppose. We. All. Have. Too. Many. Things. Causing. Us. Stress. At. The. Moment.... 08:04 AT: yes which will hopefully all stop soon 08:04 AT: at least for alittle while 08:05 GG: I. Certainly. Hope. So. As. Well. 08:07 GG: For. Now. I. Will. Continue. Trying. To. Get. Back. To. Sleep. So. I. Can. Go. Back. To. The. Archives.... 08:07 AT: yes... the archives sound like a nice place 08:08 AT: lots of books? 08:08 GG: More. Than. I. Can. Count.... 08:08 GG: It. Is. A. Sight. To. Behold. 08:09 AT: ... i hope i can see it someday 08:09 GG: Though. I. Need. To. Learn. How. It. Is. Organized.... There. Are. Far. Too. Many. Methods. For. Organizing. Such. A. Vast. Amount. Of. Knowledge. 08:09 AT: maybe libby has a guide? 08:10 GG: She. Does. Have. Her. Handmaidens.... And. If. She. Is. Of. A. Better. Mind. I. Am. Certain. She. Would. Personally. Act. As. A. Guide. For. Anyone. Rather. Than. Just. For. Those. In. My. Prescense.... 08:11 AT: i would hope so it sounds like you could get lost in the books 08:12 GG: That. Is. Not. Such. A. Bad. Fate. As. Long. As. You. Can. Read. Them.... They. Are. Quite. Fascinating. But. They. Are. Written. In. The. Twink. Language.... 08:12 AT: yea but what about having to eat and stuff 08:13 AT: youre learning twink 08:13 AT: ? 08:13 GG: Ah. Yes.... It. Is. Easy. To. Forget. About. Eating. While. There. Due. To. My. Condition. When. I. Am. There.... And. Yes. She. Taught. Me. A. Bit. Of. It. Back. When. She. Was. At. My. Hive.... 08:14 GG: It. Is. A. Tactile. Written. Language.... 08:15 GG: But. It. Translates. Well. Into. Our. Own. Like. A. Cipher. Aside. From. A. Few. Grammar. Issues.... 08:15 GG: Apparently. The. Human. Language. Is. Much. The. Same.... 08:15 AT: oh i guess its what was on her shuttle then 08:15 AT: isnt the human's language our own? 08:15 GG: Apparently. Not. 08:15 GG: Our. Chat. Clients. Have. Been. Translating. The. Languages. 08:16 GG: Though. The. Spoken. Languages. Troll. Human. And. Twink. Are. All. The. Same.... 08:16 AT: i was about to say.... 08:16 AT: isnt that weird? 08:16 GG: It. Is. Apparently. Another. Aspect. Of. The. Game.... Or. Rather. An. Aspect. Of. The. Universe. In. Preparation. For. The. Game.... 08:17 AT: this all weirdly convenient 08:18 GG: It. Is. Not. The. Only. Weird. Thing.... Our. Ancestors. Are. Also. Connected. With. This. Game.... 08:19 AT: ?? what do you mean? 08:19 GG: If. Things. Are. To. Head. To. A. Point. That. We. Can. Not. Win. Something. Called. A. Scratch. Can. Be. Accomplished.... And. Apparently. It. Will. Be. Up. To. Our. Ancestors. To. Play. The. Game.... I. Am. Not. Entirely. Certain. I. Remember. All. The. Details. Right.... 08:20 GG: I. Think. I. Recall. Her. Saying. That. They. Would. Be. Our. Decendents. Though.... 08:20 AT: wait 08:20 AT: so we would switch places? 08:20 AT: how 08:20 GG: I. Have. No. Idea. 08:21 AT: ... well i guess i have another question for merrow whenever i get the chance 08:21 AT: or acenia 08:21 GG: Though. She. Also. Said. She. Could. Carry. Us. Through. To. The. New. Game.... So. I. Really. Do. Not. Know. How. Any. Of. This. Would. Work.... 08:22 AT: thats only if we cant win right? 08:22 GG: Yes. 08:22 AT: as much as the idea of somehow meeting my ancestor excites me... lets not get to that point 08:23 GG: I. Certainly. Know. That. Feeling.... 08:23 AT: heh 08:24 AT: well i suppose i leave you to getting bc to the archives? 08:25 GG: I. Suppose. So.... 08:25 GG: I. Am. Glad. Mr. Aesona. Was. Able. To. Bring. Me. To. My. Senses.... 08:26 AT: im glad too :) 08:26 GG: :) 08:26 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:26 -- Category:Serios Category:Aaisha